


Heavy Fire

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Confessions, It's beginning to look a lot like DUSTBOWL, M/M, NSFW, Ridiculous Military statements, When your teammate helps you back to Spawn, Xmas gift for sxpaiscia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: NSFW - Boots & Bombs. Demo stumbles back towards spawn, trapped on Dustbowl the land of spawncamping and sparse healthpacks. Unexpected assistance leads to something a little more, and neither mercenary really minds.





	Heavy Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxpaiscia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Sxpaiscia, who I threw this at, on a whim.   
> I have had the Dustbowl carol in my head all December, and that's why I sent them there.

Stumbling through the darkened passageway beneath the main battlefield, his ragged breathing echoing off the walls, Demo could feel the sweat trickling down his back. His ambush had gone well enough, the BLUs pushed back to spawn for now, trapped in their little hidey-hole by Engie’s level three sentry and Sniper’s quick trigger finger.

Poor buggers. Dustbowl was the worst map to get rotated to, when it came to being the attacking team… RED had been practically trapped in the first stage spawn all of yesterday. The downside of giving BLU hell the day before, was that those cunning lads in blue were able to work out how to use the same defensive strategy against their opposition when the tables turned.

At least the BLUs were trying their best, today.

 

Still, it wasn’t like he’d gotten away scott-free; and the speedy little bugger on their own team had needed the healthpack more than Demo, so he’d let Scout have it. Just this once. Opting to find another a bit closer to RED spawn.

Medic took a lucky shot from the opposing Soldier early on, and was probably cursing up a storm the entire way back to the main battlefield. Heavy’d already dispensed the last of his sandviches to keep Pyro alive, though no one was certain how the firebug was eating them given the mask never moved…

Spy was probably the one who’d taken the healthpack Demo had originally aimed for, as it disappeared with a shift in the wind and a quiet apology; like the invisible espionage agent hadn’t seen the explosives expert before snatching up the thing. Well, not a lot he could do except head back to spawn… still had both legs, and they were working alright, hey?

 

Light just about blinds him as he emerges into the gorge. Bloody hell, can someone turn down the sun? It was a bit full-on after the tunnel.

Demo snaps back to full awareness, sticky-bomb launcher out and his one sharp eye darting every whichway, trying to pinpoint the sound of the explosion he just heard. The ground rattled beneath his boots for a moment, as the thunderous boom came again… though he relaxed as a familiar warcry split the air, and Soldier landed heavily beside him. An elated grin on his face.

“There you are, Tavish!” he half-shouts, the helmet wobbling as the military man’s head assesses the state of the other man. “You look like hell, Private Demoman. Report to the nearest healthpack immediately!”

“I’m trying, you daft bugger, but Scoot and Spy needed them more than I did. Still got two good legs to carry me back to spawn, I’ll make it.” Demo reassures, heading up the concealed rocky stairway just under the bridge. He pauses, as a rough hand snags the collar of his shirt. “Uh, Solly? What exactly are ye doing?”

“Helping a comrade, Tavish. Now hang on!”

 

It was the only warning he received before the ground disappeared in an explosion of dust and sound, and air whistled past his ears. It wasn’t the same as sticky-jumping, not in the least, that was more precise… rocket jumping was just aiming at the ground and going wherever the universe wanted to hurl you…

They didn’t gain more than a few dozen feet, probably due to the combined weight of two muscular men and their weaponry. Though when they did slam back into the earth, vaguely upright, it was closer to spawn than before, which had been the original aim.

“Aye, thanks mate.” Demo grins, shooting a glance at the man now slinging an arm around his shoulder, and feeling a strange shock run through him at the quickly-hidden flash of piercing blue eyes. When you live with a bloke who wears his helmet most of the time, and a… well, whatever Pyro identified as, who wore a suit the whole time; you really started to just stop thinking about what was beneath. He almost laughed the ludicrous nature of that thought… being startled because Soldier might just so happen to have eyes under that helmet.

They stumbled into the spawn room in a mess of dust and blood, aiming for the resupply cupboard that would restore health and ammunition in the same inexplicable way that respawn could raise them from the dead. Speaking of… the respawn chamber seemed oddly quiet… the others must be easily suppressing the BLUs back at the first point. Which is good, because the lads were raring for a win after yesterday’s unfortunate defeat…

 

Demo exhales in relief as the metallic doors snap open and exude a burst of gods-know-what that healed his injuries, and refilled his launchers, all in one go. It was a heavenly feeling, the sudden absence of pain.

“Ready to return to active duty, private?” Soldier asks, hefting the rocket launcher over his shoulder and flexing his muscles as they adjusted to the strain. It made an interesting sight…

“That I am, Solly me lad, but how about we just walk back? I’m feeling the need to stretch my legs all of a sudden, and it’s not like those bloody BLUs are going anywhere, aye?” Demo suggests, stretching and twisting slightly, feeling his spine pop in just the right way. He sighs, and checks his gear before heading for the door. Soldier trails along beside him, not really saying anything.

 

The silence began to wear on Demo before they’d even cleared the bridge, and he turned to see the other looking down at his ammunition belt, frowning. Or at least, Demo’s pretty sure it’s a frown… helmet and all.

“Hold up, Private… I think I may be missing some of my ammunition.” Soldier says, turning on his heel and striding into the nearest building on their left. Demo is at a loss for words, because for one there’s a whole box of ammunition hovering easily within reach in the building to their right, and secondarily, the resupply closet had never failed to provide full ammunition.

Intrigued, he follows along inside the building, up the brief winding staircase and into the small room above, where a large healthpack and munitions box rotated slowly before them. In fact, Demo nearly slammed into the back of the rigid Soldier, he seemed to be at attention glaring down at the resupply items.

“Permission to speak freely, Tavish?”

 

The question breaks the odd silence of the room, so strangely removed from the usual screams of carnage that generally filled the area, and almost… otherworldly. Demo places a comforting hand on Soldier’s shoulder, as he says, “Of course, Jane… ye can tell me anything that’s weighing on you.”

His hand is knocked aside as the other whirls about, breaching the space between them and pressing a breathless, slightly harsh, kiss to Demo’s lips. There is passion and desperation in the movement, as a rough hand grabs the front of his shirt, as if afraid Demo would evaporate if it did not bind him to that moment; another hand curls around his neck, less demanding, shaking lightly. As if unsure whether the demolitions expert would stay, or flee.

Surprised to say the least, Demoman is somewhat caught up in processing how this came about, and doesn’t react until Soldier began to pull away. The other will not look at him, staring instead at the floor, aware that his affections have been ‘dismissed’.

His mouth moves for a moment before words come out.

 

“Uh… well that definitely was a surprise, Jane…” is all Tavish can think to say. It’s not as if Demo didn’t return the feelings, or flicker his gaze over the military mercenary’s body in the shower room so his dreams would be a tad more realistic… but this had been a bit sudden.

Those broad shoulders tense up.

Demo smacks him on the shoulder, shocking the tension right out. “Hey now, stop that. I said it as a surprise, not that I didn’t like it…”

 

The helmet raises slightly, and those piercing blue eyes are wide with surprise, reflecting only the sight of Tavish drawing closer. It falls to the floor with a clatter as Demo wraps his arms around Soldier’s throat, hands caressing the close-cropped hair as he takes control of their first proper kiss. The last one didn’t count, it was a disaster…

Soldier reacts after a few seconds, pressing closer and returning the embrace in kind. It grew deeper, after a fashion. Teeth grazing over lips and hands beginning to wander, clutching and pressing, mapping out the forms beneath their attire. Demo breaks away with a breathless laugh as he feels Soldier’s arousal beginning to prod at him despite the layers between.

He felt his own cock beginning to stir, his flesh flushed with heat and a tingling excitement. They shouldn’t really be taking time out like this, during battle… but, well, you couldn’t charge into battle with your sword raised… so to speak.

 

“Looks like we might not be fit for duty right at the moment…” he teases, and a brief, high flush appears on those chiseled features. Demo’s hands rest lightly on the belt cinching the man’s military coat, a question he need not voice, because Soldier was already assisting to unbuckle it.

The coat drops to the floor, as does the undershirt, followed by Tavish’s shirts and belt. Their boots clatter, as their mouths rejoin, hands sliding up and down the new, yet so familiar, forms of the other. Tracing patterns across the scarred, muscular flesh, the patches of hair across their chests, and the way their bodies melded together.

Demo felt his throbbing cock rubbing against Soldier’s own arousal through their trousers. The friction was wonderful, and terrible, it felt like too much… and not enough all at once.

 

His fingers brush down, down the length of Jane’s happy trail, and just beneath the band of the man’s boxers, resting lightly atop that turgid length. It twitched at his touch, and Soldier gasped, hips ricking forwards without conscious thought, to heighten the sensation. Soldier fumbles for his zipper, drops the military grade trousers to the floor, hurriedly shimmying out of his stars-and-stripes boxers.

Demo holds off on making a comment about it.   
To be fair, he thinks to himself as Soldier helps him slide off his own trousers, the Scotsman was wearing tartan boxers…

Their lengths press tightly between their bodies, thrusting imperfectly as the pair kiss deeply, feeling heat and passion ignite from deep within. Precum slicks the movements of their hips, and adds to the sensation as their throbbing members grind closely. Soldier pulls away, panting, and Demo understands the dizzying feeling. He licks his lips, to wet them, and have a moment to think.

 

Demo doesn’t matter which way they end up, he just wants to share this with Jane… even if it never happened again. Though, they way they almost melded into one, gave him the impression it might be more than a one-time thing.

Before he can contemplate a date location that they would both enjoy, Soldier is pressing firm, controlled kisses to his throat, pausing where neck and shoulder join to nip at him. Demo could swear he heard a muttered, “Beuatiful” in there somewhere, but Jane was already kissing his way down Tavish’s chest to tease at a nearby nipple.

His cock jumps at the sensation, as a hand toys with the other nipple, an intriguing little surge of pleasure fills his body. Jane begins to kiss lower, lower still, down Tavsh’s happy trail towards the heavy, turgid member begging for attention.

Demo places a hand on Jane’s head, and crouches down so they were at eye-level. “Hey… is this what you want Jane? There’s plenty of other fun we can have right now, if ye’re not ready for that…”

Tavish may have had a few flings with all different types of genders, but he’s never really asked if Jane had every really played the field, so to speak. His concern is met with a grin, and a hand cupping his jaw.

“I would be more than honoured to provide oral stimulation to your private, Private… but,” Soldier pauses, “perhaps this is not a tactically advantageous time for that particular maneuver. Would you consider assisting me to join the cavalry unit, instead?”

“You want me to ride you?” Demo asks, amused, erection never flagging for a second at the idea. Despite the ridiculous way Solly asked.

“Negatory, Private. I intend to be the rider, not the ridden.”

Oh...

_OH._

 

“Well, if ye want, lad… but what’ll we use for…?” he begins to ask, and just about falls onto his ass when a small tub of vaseline is produced and waved before his face. Ah, that explains why the rugged military man’s lips were so damn soft, then…

Solly shoves, lightly, and this time Demo does topple over, landing on the pile of their clothing as Jane crawls onto his lap. It’s not erotic, not really, just two men resituating himself… and yet, Tavish was captivated by every movement that Jane made. And vice versa.

Jane wrapped his arms around Tavish’s throat, and tilted forawrds on his knees to give the other better access. Demo gave the ludicrously taut buttocks a smack, he couldn’t resist… all that training had definitely paid off in the ass department. His eye never left Jane’s face as his slicked-up fingers parted those ridiculous cheeks and pressed against the entrance between.

“Forward march, private, this isn’t my first tactical deployment…” Jane encourages, and Tavish slowly sinks a finger inside, wriggling about to spread as much lubrication as he can. Sliding in and out in slow movements that Jane seemed to enjoy… by the time Tavish slid in a second, Soldier began to press back with each ingress. Fucking himself open on those talented fingers working him into a frenzy. Though never, even when he slid the third inside, did Tavish reach where Soldier needed him to…

 

“Private…” Jane growled, low and impatient, cock rubbing against Tavish pointedly. Demo laughed, and spanked that unfair ass once more in retaliation.

“Aye, hold your horses, lad… I’m not of a mind to hurt ye.” he responds, fingers slipping free and dipping in the little tin once more so he might slick his aching cock in readiness. “Ready?”

“Born ready, Private… now Charge!” Solly commands, flexing his thigh muscles and rubbing the well-slicked cock between his cheeks, testing… teasing.

 

Taking himself in hand, Tavish lines his cock up with Solly’s prepared entrance and allows the other to slowly lower himself down at his own pace. Jane’s expression was full of concentration as the head slide inside, and they both paused; each taking in the sensation with deep breaths, and quiet little thrills that spread through their abdomen.

Solly began to rock slightly, more a slow movement that slowly took more of Tavish’s cock with each shallow bounce; an obscene display of turgid length sliding into that amazing ass. Tavish’s hands gripped tightly to Soldier’s hips, breathing through his nose and trying very hard not to lose it at the deep, warm, wet sensation of being enveloped by the other man in the most physically intimate way possible.

He as shuddering almost as hard as Soldier, by the time Jane was seated flush against Tavish’s hips; their lips met briefly, and trailed kisses in all directions as Solly began to grind closer in small thrusts. Tavish tried to meet each movement with one of his own, but it was all new and they were slightly out of synch with one another. It still made for the most delicious sensations.

Soldier panted, feeling Tavish deeply seated within him, pressing thickly against the military man’s prostate and dragging over it with every movement. Demo trying desperately to maintain control long enough to get Soldier off, despite the sinfully erotic sensation of Soldier’s body clenching at him with every breath, every movement.

 

Rising up on trembling thighs, Soldier slammed back down, forcing a cry from both of them; he did so again, and again, and again. Keeping a pace that could at best be described as thrusting in military time, and chasing all thoughts other than those of the pure sensation of being so intimately entwined, right from their heads.

Demo could feel the impending release growing hotly in his abdomen, feel the throbbing in his cock and the way his balls grew taut. But he pushed it all down, watching Jane, trying to find the cues that the other was close too…

He wraps his hand about the heavy shaft bobbing between them, briefly imagining what it would be like to take it in his mouth, to be bent over and pounded with it…

Jane arches slightly into his hand, and Tavish increases the grip, his cheeks flushing with awe as he watches the beautiful man before him caught in a loop of pleasure. Riding Tavish’s cock, and thrusting forwards into that tight, calloused grip… a cry, a moan, a sigh, a yell… Jane was an explosion of sound as he declared his enjoyment. Demo could see the other was close, it was in the frantic way Jane sped up his movements and how his body shuddered while his balls tightened.

 

Demo pumps frantically, and tries to thrust in time with Soldier, to bring the other to the mind-shattering climax Jane truly deserved. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly as Soldier rode hard, fast, and desperately… barely breathing, and body flushed, slick with sweat as his release hit him.

A wordless cry that was vaguely Demo’s name exploded through the air as Soldier’s cock erupted into frantic spurts of thick, white cum that painted the dark canvas of Tavish’s chest obscenely. The military man’s thighs trembled desperately as he tried to keep thrusting back onto Tavish’s impaling cock, and forward again into the welcoming grip of his lover.

Demoman felt his own climax approaching rapidly at the sensation of Soldier’s orgasm clenching tightly at him, the haphazard thrusts and the sensation of his sated lover beginning to slow down and lean against him. Burying his cock deeply within that writhing inside…

Tavish thrusts upward, wildly, into that hot, trembling embrace and feels his control snap. His shout echoes as he comes, deep within Solly, and his hand clenches the other tightly about the hip… he thinks Jane is whispering something, pressing kisses of encouragement wherever the exhausted rocketeer can manage to reach… but it is all secondary.

Cum slicks his cock as it slides free from between their limply thrusting forms as pleasure fills them; completion satiating the frantic urges of before. They rut, slowly, against one another until neither can summon the energy to move and it becomes just too much to keep going…

 

“By the gods… you’re beautiful like that…” Tavish manages, trying to find words to describe the sight of Soldier in full ecstasy. “How did I get lucky enough for you to notice me, hey?”

“…speak for yourself, Corporal.” Jane responds, grinning in the afterglow, and leaning down to press their foreheads together. Sure, they’re sticky, and nude, and still have to go into battle… but that’s for their future selves to concern themselves with. For now, there is only the moment in which they live, breath, and feel connected to one another far beyond the physical.

“Corporal? I thought I was a Private?” Tavish questions, not sure if this is a joke or not.

Jane laughs, and the sound fills the air around them warmly.   
“Field commendation for exceptional service, Corporal Tavish. Keep it up and you might just lead this army one day…”

A sly grin crosses Demo’s face. “Oh lad, if I get to show you what I can do, I’ll be a bloody four star general by next Tuesday…”

“I look forward to serving under your command, sir!” Jane mock-salutes, and the pair break down into comfortable laughter. They need to disengage soon, clean up… but not just yet.

Not just-…

 

“Hey! If you two’re done fucking up in there, we need a bit of help out here!” yells Scout, from outside. Startling them both out of their reverie.

It was then they realised how close the gunfire had grown, the BLUs must have escaped spawn. Reluctantly, the pair rise and arm themselves.

The BLUs would go on to be defeated by a pair of nude, explosives-wielding mercenaries of RED… and RED Scout would never be able to unsee that day. No matter how many times he tried.

He gifts them both pants for Christmas.

 

They don’t stop laughing about it, until Easter.


End file.
